I'd Do Anything
by KazeLei
Summary: Two persons who’re thinking of one another for different reasons. Two persons who established their careers in different profession. After seven years…will they become one?


**Title:** I'd Do Anything

**Author:** Kazelei

**Pairing:** Senru

**Genre:** General Romance & Slight Sap (I think)

**Summary: **Two persons who're thinking of one another for different reasons. Two persons who established their careers in different profession. After seven years…will they become one?

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko and I'd Do Anything courtesy of Simple Plan

**A/N:** Okay, here's another fanfic, it's actually a song fic, just like the one I've written before. Hehehe, I just dunno, while listening to this song, I just felt like it fits SenRu, so there. I have to warn you, this fic is kinda…I don't know (scratches head) hehe…just a literal interpretation of the lyrics of the song…

**I'd Do Anything**

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time_

'I Love You Kaede' as Sendoh descended his lips towards Rukawa.

Rukawa willingly opened his mouth for Sendoh to enter his sweet cavern. He then slowly locked both of his hands at the back of Sendoh's neck while Sendoh pressed their bodies together. Wanting more, Sendoh moved down from Rukawa's lips, which are still half parted, to his neck. He planted tiny kisses and licked Rukawa's neck with his tongue while Rukawa arched his neck giving more access to Sendoh.

Sendoh could already feel himself hardening. 'Damn you Kaede! You make me go wild. Just by your kisses…your touch…' Sendoh said in his mind.

Sendoh was surprised when he felt Rukawa half way done on unbuttoning his polo. Not finishing with what he've started, Rukawa moved his hand down until he've reached Sendoh's belt then he went lower, he rubbed his hands over the covered arousal of Sendoh then he started unfastening Sendoh's belt.

But Sendoh, got hold of Rukawa's hand. He wanted to be certain. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sendoh asked.

Rukawa didn't answer. He just pulled Sendoh for another kiss. It was Rukawa who initiated the kiss but it was Sendoh who lead it. For the second time, Rukawa willingly parted his lips for Sendoh but Sendoh didn't enter Rukawa's lips immediately, he teased the sides of Rukawa's lips, bit it, and licked it with his tongue then he slowly entered Rukawa's cavern finding Rukawa's tongue and dueling with it.

"Sendoh. Sendoh.Sendoh."

"Sendoh.Sendoh."

"Sendoh Akira!" the teacher called Sendoh's attention but Sendoh was not himself today.

The teacher neared to the armchair of a daydreaming Sendoh. Eyes were directed to the blackboard, cheeks rested on his palms, but he never paid any attention to what the teacher have lectured.

"Akira Sendoh!" for the seventh time the teacher shouted on Sendoh's ears bringing back Sendoh to reality.

"H..hai! Present sir!"

All his classmates laughed at him. He was clueless on why they were laughing. He looked around him, everyone's laughing as if they have just watched a comic video.

He looked at his back and he saw his bestfriend Koshino laughing out loud almost falling from his seat.

He looked at the teacher with questioning eyes.

"Sendoh! I am not asking whether you're present or not! I am asking you, What is your opinion on Japan's history to its economic situation at present?" the teacher told him.

"Now everyone, shut up and let's listen to the great basketball ace – Sendoh Akira, maybe he has brought something interesting from dreamland."

"Uh oh, er…erm…" He can't think straight. He does not have anything in mind right now rather than his imagination. 'Shit! That was so close. We were already kissing and I was already doing my advances when this stupid teacher interrupts the most desirable part of my imagination! Damn!' he cursed.

"What now Sendoh Akira?" the teacher asked running out of patience.

But luckily, the bell rang.

'Whew! Saved by the bell! What a relief' he sighed.

"Oi! Let me guess what you're…no make that who you're thinking about during our class, it's him right?" his bestfriend said.

"Can't really get him out of your head eh?"

"I bet you're thinking on the two of you having s-e-x together, whew! Can't believe you're still a hentai even in class," his bestfriend teased him.

"Shut up Koshino! Will you watch your tongue? There are many people around!" Sendoh said.

"Uh oh, so now you're so conscious eh? So what's the plan? What are we going to do?" Koshino asked changing topics.

"Plan? There's no plan and there's no 'we', it's only me, okay?"

"Aw, come on, don't want a chaperon?"

"Could you just mind your own business? See ya tomorrow," as he waved bye bye to his bestfriend.

_But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

He was on his way home and as usual, he does his routine. Passing by a court located in between Ryonan and Shohoku, he stops by and hides by the bushes. His attention directed to the boy solely playing on the court.

He smiled as he watched the boy do a clean lay-up shot.

"Cool! It's as if he's actually dancing" he whispered.

He never gets tired watching the boy with beautiful cerulean eyes, with jet black hair which he thinks to be soft and silky, with long eyelashes like that of a girl, with cherry colored lips that gets more kissable when he pouts, with long slender neck like that of a swan, with a slim figure, and with long yummy fair legs.

He hides by the bushes, watches him practice. He was contented.

He waits for him to finish practice, to take a rest, and heads home with his bike. When he's already out of his sight, he then starts his walk home.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

At home…

"Damn! How can I tell him I like him? I don't even know his feelings towards me. What if he won't talk to me after I tell my feelings to him? What am I gonna do?"

'Rukawa-kun, I like you'

'No! It's too direct'

'RUkawa-kun, you see, ever since that fateful day when we met at the practice game, you never left my mind. I thought you just amaze and intrigue me that's why I can't get you out of my head, but I was wrong. You see, after all those sleepless nights of thinking about you, I've realized that I've fallen for you. Would you give me a chance? Would you give a chance on us?'

'I think that's too long.'

'Rukawa Kaede, I Love You, Aishiteru, Saranghe …, I Love You so much that I'd do anything for you'

_But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight _

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

The next day on Sendoh's way to the court, he was just so busy thinking about Rukawa that he didn't notice the bicycle heading towards him.

Blog. Blog. Boink. Sound of a bicycle clashing down.

"What the!"

"Z..zz..zzz"

"Rukawa-kun? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" as he carefully helped Rukawa stand up from his falling.

"Hey, next time, you do be careful okay?" he said with concern.

"Okay." as Rukawa started his half wrecked bicycle and proceeded to his way.

"Hey, wait!" but Rukawa was a little bit away from him.

He just sighed and continued walking.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
_

At Ryonan High School…

Sendoh Akira! The teacher once again shouted on the top of his lungs.

Just like yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before the day of yesterday and the other previous days, Sendoh was not himself. His mind is so occupied with the thoughts of Rukawa.

"H..hai! Sir?"

"You are not listening to the lecture again! Go to the guidance center now! You have seven days detention!"

"But sir.." Sendoh tried to justify himself but sadly the teacher was so mad at him so there was nothing he could do.

'Why do I need to take up this subject? I wonder why do I still have to study this dreaded history subject. Why? Am I going to use this in the future? Am I going to use this in my basketball or fishing? Will I tell the fishes, hey! You know what Minister blah blah was the first ever minister of Japan and he died on this date because of duh! And do I have to recite all provinces of Japan like Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, blah blah, before I can make a successful lay-up or a fade away shot?' Sendoh mumbled in his mind on his way to the guidance office.

Meanwhile, in Shohoku High School…

"Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede. RUKAWA KAEDE!" the teacher shouted

"How dare you to sleep in your class! You don't have any respect to your teachers," as the teacher spanked Rukawa's head with his long pointing stick.

"Wake up! Wake up! You sleepy head!"

"Do'aho!" Rukawa said as he got up from his chair and gave his teacher a strong blow on the face causing the teacher's eye glasses to fall on the floor. Just as the teacher was on the floor searching for his glasses, Rukawa stepped on his hands.

"Ouch! You stupid, silly boy! You are a problem student here in Shohoku! Go to the guidance office. I order you to be in detention for eleven days!" said the teacher fuming with range.

But Rukawa wasn't listening; he went back to his chair and continued to sleep. This made the teacher even angrier. He dragged Rukawa's sleeping form and brought him to the guidance office.

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

After seven years…

Rukawa was now a successful member of Team Japan. He played for his country. He has won many awards and he was one of the best and most famous players of Team Japan.

Through the years, Rukawa evolved into a beautiful guy. Many guys and girls were craving for him but he remained distant from all of them. There was just this one person that occupies his mind all the time, the reason why he pursued his career as a basketball professional.

Physically, Rukawa hasn't changed a lot. He got taller but the same slim figure and pale skin remained. His tousled jet black hair was still the same, with his bangs hiding his most striking feature – his beautiful cerulean eyes. He still has that cherry colored pouting lips, that slender neck and that sexy yummy long legs.

But socially, Rukawa has changed a little bit. He does not sleep anywhere anytime. Albeit, he still is famous for his renowned 'Do'aho!' But he now knows how to talk to people. Mingle with them sometimes, like hanging out and bar hopping with his team mates in Team Japan and way back when he was in high school.

Sendoh on the other hand went to London to study about photography. He is one of the eminent people in the photography industry, even in the web designing industry. At first, he was just contented with taking pictures of beautiful sceneries, of different people, of abstract objects or anything that catches his interest. But with the advancement of information technology, he learned how to incorporate the picture shots that he has taken in creating web page designs. He is a free lance photographer and a web designer but he is very in demand.

Though he's successful in his chosen field, the person whom he loved way back when he was still in high school never left his mind. He has a collection of Rukawa's pictures plus a website where he puts all his picture collections, and other tidbits about Rukawa.

It was the beginning of autumn and leaves start to fall from the trees. Maple leaves changed from greenish and yellow greenish to reddish, maroonish, and brownish.

In the basketball court located between Ryonan and Shohoku, a guy with jet black hair and fair skin is playing basketball. He was just so lucky to have vacation from the everyday tiring training and practice games. He was grateful. At least now, he has freedom, he can play whenever he wants to, and stop when he wants to stop.

A guy with spiky hair, with hands inside his pocket with a camera clinging to his neck was passing by the basketball court.

'It's great to be back in Kanagawa. Home Sweet Home' as he inhaled the sweet scent of autumn.

He just decided to pass by the basketball court trying his luck if the person who always occupies his mind would happen to be there.

He heard the bouncing of the ball and the sound of a person running. His heartbeat got faster.

'Could it be?' as he walked faster towards the basketball court. He was amazed by what he saw. Rukawa Kaede.

'Hmn…still the same,' he thought as he started taking stolen pictures of Rukawa.

Rukawa thought he heard the clicking of a camera so he turned back. He was right. Someone was taking stolen pictures of him.

"Who gave you the permission to do that? I don't need reporters like you following me like paparazzi!" he said.

Sendoh was caught off guard.

"Uh oh, Rukawa-kun. It's just that I passed by here and I saw you so I decided to take picture of you" Sendoh explained.

'S…Sendoh?' but Rukawa recovered immediately from the shock. "Without my permission?" Rukawa raised his brows.

"Okay, you can punish me. I'd do anything that you tell me" Sendoh said.

"One-on-one." Rukawa simply said.

"That's all?" asked Sendoh surprised.

Rukawa nodded and passed the ball to Sendoh.

"The person who has the highest points after thirty minutes wins the game." Rukawa said as he set his timer.

And so they started their one-one-one…

After thirty minutes, Sendoh won the game by a point.

"Whew! That was a great game! You've improved a lot!" Sendoh smiled at Rukawa.

"But I still couldn't beat you!" Rukawa said directly looking into Sendoh's eyes. "I'll beat you the next time we play."

"The next time? So, you want a rematch?" Sendoh asked.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place." Rukawa said as he started his way home.

Sendoh was left smiling. Then he remembered Rukawa's pictures that he has taken a while back. He went to his camera and viewed the pictures. "Great! Beautiful!"

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again _

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

The next day, they met and they played basketball. For eleven days, it was as if a routine for both of them to meet at the same time at the same place and play their favorite game. For eleven days, Rukawa tried to beat Sendoh but he couldn't. He either losses or ends up with a tie.

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)  
_

On the tenth night of their basketball match, Sendoh couldn't sleep. Even Rukawa.

Sendoh was so busy thinking about Rukawa. About his feelings towards the boy. He could clearly remember, this is what he was feeling way back seven years ago.

This was also the reason why he couldn't sleep way back seven years ago. 'I Love Rukawa Kaede.' Was his last thought before he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rukawa couldn't also sleep. He was feeling a mixture of emotions hatred, confusion, weariness, and love? 'Love? Why love? Do I really love Sendoh?' he asked as he started to get sleepy.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

The next day, the eleventh day of their match. Sendoh decided to take his chances with Rukawa.

'After our match, I'll talk to him' Sendoh decided.

And so they started their match. The game ended with a tie.

Rukawa couldn't take it anymore, again, for the eleventh time, he felt defeated. Its as if Team Japan has done no improvement to him. He thought, he'd be better with the vacation given to him but heck! Look at him now.

He started to leave the court but Sendoh stopped him.

"Rukawa, Kaede, Can we talk?"

Rukawa stopped but he did not face Sendoh.

"Look, I know this is not normal for the both of us but I want you to know that ever since the day I first saw you, you never left my mind. From that day on, you had a special place in my heart and up to now you're still here. Anou…I…I Love You Kaede."

Rukawa remained silent, still his back towards Sendoh. A small smile formed in his lips.

Sendoh bowed down his head. 'That's it. I've destroyed everything. Perhaps Rukawa won't talk to me anymore. What an idiot to tell something like that to a guy like you' Sendoh scolded himself.

Rukawa slowly turned to face Sendoh, he walked towards Sendoh. Then he caught Sendoh's lips with his. For a brief moment their lips met, touched.

"I Love You too." Rukawa softly said as he snuggled closer to Sendoh.

Sendoh was astonished but recovered immediately. He wrapped his arms around Rukawa. They stayed in that position for quite a long time.

Rukawa spoke breaking the silence. "I always practice and play basketball hoping to beat you one day. That may be by defeating you, I could catch your attention."

Sendoh was surprised by this revelation. "You didn't have to do that babe, you caught my attention the first time I laid my eyes on you. I just didn't know how to convey my feelings. You caught me love struck the first time you gazed at me with those beautiful cerulean eyes of yours."

As Sendoh claimed Rukawa's lips. This time, for a longer, deeper, and more sensuous kiss.

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

**THE END**

**A/N:** I just wanna thank the four persons who've reviewed the very first fic that I wrote "You Were Meant For Me." Thank you to: **white soul, blufox, Lady in Blue,** and **ruji**. Your reviews boosted my confidence to write more.

This fanfic is written for SenRu day. Belated Happy SENRU Day!


End file.
